NOT BLINDED
by allwaswell
Summary: Just a cute one shot with Zuko and Toph. Hope you like it. Btw sorry I had a lot of trouble the fanfiction site so this story was lost in limbo for a while because it would'nt let me select characters.


NOT BLINDED 

Zuko & Toph 

Disclaimer-I Don't Own Avatar or any of its characters.

One-shot

The night lay quite still. Although it was in the middle of the summer, in the Fire nation there was a cool breeze, perfect weather in Toph's opinion. She never liked the sand. Let alone the beach. Toph sighed as she sat at the water's edge letting it lap ever so slightly on her toes. The Sun had just disappeared over the Horizon. "_At least it's better out here than in there "she thought. _Toph had just escaped from an excoriatingly boring party. She was never one much for parties either. It had been one year after Aang had defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Everything was beginning to shape up; trust had been regained amongst the nations. Toph didn't return home to her mother and Father. She didn't want a cage.

Toph picked up a handful of sand. It slipped loosely from between her fingers. She had been practicing sand bending, if she could metal bend surely she could sand bend. Toph's hand tensed and the sand started to take form. It floated in mid-air for a few seconds then dropped to the ground. Toph grumbled. She was tired that was her excuse. It was a pretty good one though, she yawned widely. The moon fell down on her lighting her face with a slivery glow. She looked up at the sky, often wishing she could see it just once, especially on nights like this.

Her ears perked up thinking that she heard something. Toph turned around placing her hand in the sand burying it feebly. Everything was still so blurry. Toph squealed when the tide had risen and suddenly splashed all over her. Someone chuckled from behind her. "Yea so funny Sparky laugh it up." Toph said defiantly to Fire Lord Zuko. "Sorry," he said still snickering slightly. Toph turned away from him scooting further up the beach. She heard Zuko sit down next to her. "It's a nice night out…" He offered breaking the awkward silence. Toph merely grunted in recognition. She could feel Zuko's eyes resting on her. "Why aren't at the party enjoying yourself?" The fire Bender asked with concern in his voice. "Well it's not much of a party if I'm not enjoying myself is it?" she replied still not looking at him. "Oh right I guess..." Zuko trailed off. There was another long uncomfortable silence between the pair. "Everyone was asking about you" He said with a sigh. "You can tell them I'm fine." Zuko's eyebrows pulled together. "I can tell that you're not, something is bothering you." Toph's voice raised an octave, "I'm fine." Zuko recoiled a bit shifting his weight into a different position. Another cool breeze flowed around them swirling Toph's ebony hair around her pale face. Zuko's eyes widened a little. For the first time he noticed how particularly pretty Toph was, despite only being fourteen. She had grown taller since last time her saw her, and instead of her hair up, it flowed long down to her sides but even then her bangs still hung in her face.

"The question is are you ok?" Toph asked finally turning her head, sightless eyes resting upon him. Zuko realized that his heart rate had probably sped up a bit. "Oh yeah!" Zuko rubbing the back of his head blushing slightly, thankful that Toph couldn't see him. She raised an eyebrow then turned away from him. Zuko cleared his throat. "Coming down with something?" Toph asked mocking. Zuko didn't respond he looked up to the sky. By that time all the clouds had gone away the stars shone brightly like small diamonds and the moon beamed down almost as if smiling. Zuko was never someone to appreciate nature like this but tonight was extra beautiful. "Wow," he said breathlessly, still gazing up. "What..?" Toph murmured. "The moon is just so…," Toph didn't let him finished before she exclaimed, "Stop talking!" Zuko quickly snapped his attention to Toph. Her face was buried between her knees. Zuko didn't realize what he had done. He reached his hand out placing it gently on her shoulder, "Toph," she quickly pushed him away. "Just stopping blathering on about how beautiful everything is, I don't want to hear it." She said curtly. The realization hit Zuko like two platypus bears. Zuko looked at Toph, his eyes softening, but he couldn't form the right words to say. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." He finally said quietly. "In fact I think you see better than anyone else I know." Toph scoffed at his cheesy line. "What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko smiled, "I mean you don't judge, you can actually see things for what they are truly without appearance in the way. Toph closed her eyes. They started to water a bit. "Well like you would know," Toph had never actually seen Zuko, the only thing that she was able pick up was that he was about five eight, athletically built and had an husky voice. She could only imagine how handsome he was. "No one is perfect if that what you mean." Zuko said his voice going sullen. "If it's any consolation, you're really pretty." He said leaning in toward her. Toph looked to him. He was the second person to tell her that. Toph was about to say something when Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face. She felt the contour of his jaw she worked her way to his defined cheekbones. "_Of course" she thought, gorgeous". _ She slid her hand to the part around his eyes. She gasped but didn't move her hand away. Zuko tensed, closing his eyes as she ran her hand all over it. "What happened?" She asked in a sad voice. "My father gave it to me when I was just thirteen burnt my face to teach me a lesson." Even though Zuko was over it he still felt embarrassment about it. Toph felt a new found hatred boil for Ozai. They sat there together deadly still, "It's ok" she finally said dropping her hand from his face and wrapping her arms around her legs. "It doesn't define you." She smirked to herself. "And if it's any consolation Sparky, you're really pretty." She said smiling at him.


End file.
